Imperial Army
The Imperial Army was a branch of the Imperial armed forces whose primary responsibility was the prosecution of planet-side military operations. One of the army's most common duties was the maintenance of Imperial garrisons throughout . Formed from the during the , the Imperial Army consisted of non- s (the clones were in the Stormtrooper Corps) and was tasked with garrisoning Imperial worlds, backup stormtroopers, and fight where stormtroopers were unavailable. The Imperial Army was recruited and supplied locally and fell under the direct authority of the regional governor and their appointees. The quality of training and equipment varies considerably from territory to territory, from poorly armed conscripts to advanced forces that can rival Imperial stormtroopers. The Imperial Army was not generally concerned with law enforcement (that duty falls to the local constabulary) but they stood ready to put down large-scale public unrest and combat full-scale insurrection as well as defending from external threats. History The Imperial Army was founded in 19 BBY in conjunction with the Imperial Navy and the Stormtrooper Corps, from the . While all s became the basis of the new stormtroopers, most of the non-clone personnel in the Grand Army became the officer corps of the new Imperial Army. The branch served as the backbone of the Imperial Armed Forces, responsible for the planetary defense of Imperial worlds and the garrisoning of occupied planets. The Imperial Army was also responsible for the invasion and subjugation of hostile worlds, operating alongside the stormtrooper legions and with the Imperial Navy. During and before the Galactic Civil War, billions of young Human men were drafted into the Imperial Army as conscripts. After the Battle of Endor, the Army fell into disarray during the Post-Endor Imperial power struggle. The entire command structure of the Imperial Army collapsed, leaving the Interim Ruling Council to pick up the pieces and rebuild from scratch. The Imperial Army had always represented a potential threat to Imperial power and been the starting point of every subsequent Emperor's ambitions. It is therefore heavily regulated by COMPNOR and watched closely by the Imperial Security Bureau. Organization Structure The Imperial Army was structured as follows: The Army was led by Army Command, which had jurisdiction over all ground operations and worked closely with Naval Command and the Operations Staff. Army ranks Commissioned officers Non-commissioned officers Enlisted Vehicles Alongside infantry elements, the Imperial Army makes extensive use of a wide range of vehicles, some are standardised through the Empire while others are of local manufacture, privately purchased or legacy equipment left over from previous conflicts such as the Clone Wars. Some examples include: Artillery * All Terrain Anti-Aircraft * All Terrain Attack Pod * All Terrain Ion Cannon * Mobile artillery * Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery * Self-Propelled Medium Artillery * SP.9 Anti-Infantry Artillery Vehicle * Unstable Terrain Artillery Transport * WW-676 repulsorlift mortar * XR-85 tank droid Armor * [[:starwars:1-H_Imperial-class_Repulsortank|1-H Imperial-class Repulsortank]] * All Terrain Armored Transport * All Terrain Tactical Enforcer * Heavy Assault Vehicle/wheeled A5 Juggernaut * Heavy Assault Vehicle/wheeled A6 Juggernaut * Heavy Assault Vehicle/repulsorlift A9 Floating Fortress * S-1 FireHawke Heavy Repulsortank Heavy cavalry * [[:starwars:1-L_Imperial-class_Repulsortank|1-L Imperial-class Repulsortank]] * 2-M repulsortank * All Terrain Advance Raider * All Terrain Personal Transport * All Terrain Scout Transport/Assault * Dwarf spider droid * Infantry Support Platform * Mountain Terrain Scout Transport * PX-10 Compact Assault Vehicle/wheeled * Sniper airspeeder * Swift Assault 5 Hoverscout * TIE Crawler * TIE Mauler * TX-130T fighter tank * Ultra-Light Assault Vehicle Command and combat support * [[:starwars:Imperial-class_Repulsortank#1-M|1-M Imperial-class Repulsortank]] * Light Assault Vehicle/repulsorlift QH-7 Chariot * PX-4 Mobile Command Base * Tracked Mobile Base * Tracked Shield Disabler * XP-38 landspeeder Combat service support * All Terrain Tactical Enforcer (cargo transport) * Armoured Hover Train * Low Altitude Assault Transport/carrier * Low Altitude Assault Transport/vehicle * Unstable Terrain Artillery Transport Aerial assault * Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry * Storm Skimmer Patrol Sled Mechanized infantry * All Terrain Armored Transport * All Terrain Open Transport * Armored Personnel Carrier * Heavy Assault Vehicle/wheeled A5 Juggernaut * Heavy Assault Vehicle/wheeled A6 Juggernaut * Heavy Assault Vehicle/repulsorlift A9 Floating Fortress * Imperial Troop Carrier (wheeled)|Imperial Troop Carrier * Mountain Terrain Armored Transport * Reconnaissance Troop Transporter Motorized infantry * Bantha-II cargo skiff Reconnaissance * 74-Z speeder bike * All Terrain Recon Transport * All Terrain Scout Transport * BARC speeder * Repulsor Scout Aquatic * Amphibion * AT-AT Swimmer * TIE Fighter Boat * Wavewalker (Waveskimmer) Planetary defenses * DF.9 Anti-Infantry Battery * v-150 Planet Defender Category:Imperial military organizations